


Stolen Images

by sarena2s



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Thea are doing just fine with their strictly platonic relationship. Or are they?<br/>Porn with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Images

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place roughly someplace around episode 3x11.  
> May be slightly spoilerish up to that point.

It was painful for Roy to see Thea everyday, to be so close to her and not be able to touch her. Her hair was shorter now, but she was still the same Thea that he fell in love with. She was still the same stubborn, gutsy girl who showed up on his doorstep demanding her purse back. As though the emotional pain wasn't enough, seeing the woman he loved everyday and having to abide by the agreement to remain 'strictly platonic' as they worked at Verdant together, the physical pain was much worse.

 

He hardly slept because even when he managed to drag himself to bed after a night of being the Arsenal or Thea's assistant manager, despite the exhaustion from his work, he couldn't find sleep. Or sleep couldn't find him. He wasn't sure. Either way, thinking about Thea kept him awake. The mischievous sparkle in her green eyes, the teasing way she always smiled, at everyone, not only at him. Her perfect ass, yeah, he couldn't help but think about that and the way his hands fit along her backside, cupping those perfect cheeks. And her tits, small and perky, just the perfect size to get his mouth around. It was no wonder that he couldn't sleep with these thoughts circling in his mind, making him hard to the point where he thought he might actually die of frustration. On nights like these, he took himself in his hand and remembering what it felt like to bury himself inside of her, he would furiously stroke himself until he found that glorious release. But even then, the relief he was able to give himself only lasted for a limited amount of time.

 

Sometimes he woke up tangled in his sheets, a sweaty, sticky mess from having a dream that was just a bit too vivid. Definitely not the most pleasant way to wake up. If he was lucky, he'd jolt awake, hard cock in his hand just before that critical moment so he could keep from making too big a mess in his bed.

 

 

***

 

 

Thea had no idea what kind of torture Roy was going through. While she had never stopped loving him, she had other, more hurtful memories to distract her. Still, it was getting harder and harder to keep up the charade of being 'just friends' as the time they were spending together became more frequent. Sometimes she couldn't even remember exactly why she was forcing this on them. Her brother had lied too, she told herself. And they were okay now... maybe she and Roy could... Could what? Get back together? The more she thought about it, the more she thought that it could never happen, not after her insisting on their platonic relationship so adamantly.

 

But it seemed like Roy was everywhere she looked. Every time she turned her head, she would see his muscular frame, his chiseled features, those blue eyes staring at her with such a dreamy expression. Then memories would come flooding back to her, memories of the happy times they spent together. One particularly happy time they spent in the stockroom at Verdant came back to her again and again. The way he had held her, pushed up against the wall as he thrusted into her, still clothed because they were just too impatient to remove them completely. Thea would catch herself flushing as she thought about how it felt to have her dress bunched up around her waist, Roy's pants half-way down his legs as they moved together in perfect rhythm.

 

As much as she tried not to think of things like this, it was inevitable that they'd find their way back into her brain when she least expected them to. And then there were the dreams. Dreams she would never speak a word of to anyone because these dreams would cause her to wake up, panting breathlessly, throbbing between her legs as her body jerked forward just as warmth would wash over her slender frame. Waking up like that seemed to set her in a strange mood for the rest of the day.

 

 

***

 

 

In his attempts to keep Malcolm from taking Thea away from Starling City again, Roy found himself in Thea's loft on more than one occasion. And when he was there all alone, it was more than tempting to explore Thea's dresser drawers. But Roy held himself back, not wanting to invade her privacy in such a way. Nevermind the fact that he had let himself inside her home. His intentions in doing so were valid. He was concerned about keeping her safe and that was a noble, gentlemanly thing to do, or so he told himself. What was decidedly not a noble, gentlemanly thing to do was to start jerking off in her bathroom when a particularly inconvenient hard-on decided not to subside. But really, what other option did he have?

 

In the small but lavish marble room that Thea called her bathroom, Roy fisted his throbbing erection and prayed that he could get through this session before anyone else happened to arrive at the loft or worse, Thea came home. His eyes closed as he started to stroke his length. It felt so unbearably good to begin relieve the pressure and he groaned as he imagined fucking Thea right there on that granite counter top.

 

“Thea...”

 

Unfortunately for Roy, Thea had just walked in and the first thing she heard was a familiar voice calling her name from upstairs. She quickly ran up the steps and heard it again, coming from the direction of the bathroom.

 

“Roy?” She asked curiously as she opened the door to find him in this very compromised position. Her mouth dropped open and she simply stared for a moment in disbelief. Normally, she would ask what he was doing there but that didn't really seem to be the right question in a situation like this.

 

“Thea!” Roy panicked, frozen to the spot, unable to cover himself or even make an attempt at an explanation, not that there was anything he could say that could ever excuse this.

 

“You look like you use an extra hand,” was what Thea decided to say instead as she stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It was just too good, finding him there, in her house, doing _that_... She wouldn't have to try to work around her own 'platonic' restriction now. It was already too late for that. Sure, she could have pretended to be disgusted, slammed the door and yelled at him to get cleaned up and get out, but where was the fun in that? Besides, it wasn't what she wanted and she was so tired of pretending not to want him.

 

“Let me help you with that,” she heard her voice saying, a soft smile spreading over her face as she moved closer to him in the enclosed space of the bathroom. It had been months since she'd seen Roy naked, or mostly naked for that matter. And seeing him like this, well, it was a wonder she hadn't ripped off her own clothes and climbed on top of him already. Her knees felt weak and there was no mistaking the feeling of dampness between her thighs.

 

Roy sputtered and looked at her with obvious embarrassment and longing. It was a strange combination to see on that face that she still loved so much.

 

“I'm not mad,” Thea shook her head, waiting for any sign of agreement from Roy that it would be alright for her to touch him, aside from the look in his eyes. “You have no idea how many times I've done the same, thinking about you.” It felt good to admit it to him, after all, what better time could there be to confess such a thing?

 

“You... you have?” Roy was shocked to say the least. Imagining Thea getting herself off while thinking about him was damn near the sexiest thing he could imagine. He ached for her even worse for hearing that, which was saying quite a lot considering his current condition. “Fuck, Thea. Please... I'm dying here.” He wanted there to be more seduction and less begging, more finesse and swooping her off of her feet but that would have to come later. He silently cursed himself for ruining this for both of them.

 

But Thea wasn't disappointed. She actually kind of liked having the upper hand. Okay, 'kind of' was a bit of an understatement.

 

“I can see that,” she said, a smirk tugging at her lips as she took a moment to simply enjoy the image of Roy needing her so badly. “You're going to make this up to me, aren't you?” In her eyes, there was really nothing for him to make up but she had to torment him just a little bit, didn't she?

 

“I will do absolutely anything you ask, Thea. I will make it up to you a thousand times over. I--”

 

“That's enough for me,” she stopped him from pleading with her and captured his mouth with her own for a scorching and much needed kiss. Their tongues met as their moans mingled together, echoing off the marble walls of the bathroom. It was almost as though they were picking up where they left off nearly a year ago and Thea felt as though she could finally breathe properly again by the time they broke for air.

 

Roy's fists were clenched at his sides, his cock firmly upright and throbbing painfully against Thea's clothed hip. He knew that when she touched him, which he prayed to every god he could think of would be soon, that he would just spurt in her hand. That was not how he wanted this to end but there was little room for hoping for anything more at this point.

 

Taking sympathy on the pained expression on his face, Thea got down on her knees and took him into her mouth. She knew there was no time to play, not now. He was close to bursting already and she knew all of the signs. He cursed and tangled his hands in her hair as she swallowed his aching cock.

 

“Thea, fuck... I... you-- I'm going to-- oh god...” he sobbed out, feeling as though he was either in heaven or hell. It was difficult to determine which as he looked down at the perfect form of Thea with her lips around his cock. All of the tension in his body formed a knot in his gut and his balls tightened with his pending release.

 

She simply nodded, knowing exactly what he meant by his incoherent words. Her mouth moved up and down his shaft faster and it was only a few more seconds before she felt him twitch against her tongue and he gasped in pleasure as his release spilled down her throat.

 

His legs were shaking from standing through all of this but he didn't care. He pulled Thea up to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips and he couldn't think of anything more erotic than that. Tasting himself on the woman that he loved more than anything. He kissed her thoroughly before picking her up ever so gently and carrying her into her bedroom.

 

 

***

 

 

“I love you, Thea. I just need you to know that.” Roy told her as he looked directly into her eyes and kissed her again. There were so many more things that needed to be said. Things he wanted her to understand. But they would have to wait. Roy undressed her and placed her on the bed. Thea's stomach tightened as arousal flooded her system all over again.

 

“I never stopped loving you either. In case you were wondering,” she told him, trying not to be too impatient. They should savor this moment, make it last as long as possible. But it had been so long since they'd had each other. It was strange to even find herself here with him like this after all that had happened.

 

Roy looked up into her eyes in surprise, “I didn't know. I had hope, but I was losing it, Thea. I really was.” His mouth moved down her neck, peppering her skin with kisses as he moved lower, over her chest, over each breast, her stomach and finally right between her thighs. She was already writhing against him which had him chuckling softly as he spread her legs apart.

 

Thea sighed and he licked teasingly at her, tasting how hot and wet she was for him. “Fuck. Thea, if I would've known...” he shook his head and rubbed his thumb over her clit as he tasted her some more.

 

“We can start over. Pick up where we left off, anything we want.” Thea bit down on her lip at the feel of his tongue, toes curling as his thumb rubbed her. “Not sure I can wait much longer at the moment though.”

 

“I won't make you wait,” Roy whispered, his voice rough with need. He didn't want to ever make her wait for anything. Never again. He raised himself up and looked deeply into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself into her, making them both groan with the feeling as her walls stretched around him. He took a moment so they could get used to the feeling of him being deep inside of her once again before he started to move in and out of her, reveling in how good she felt. How good it was to be making love to her again.

 

Thea moaned in pleasure as he started to move within her, having forgotten just how perfectly they fit together, how perfectly his cock rubbed every part of her that needed it most. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt her climax building quickly. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts and Roy lowered his mouth to suck on her skin as his pace increased.

 

All at once, she tensed beneath him and cried out loudly as her orgasm overtook her. He kissed her neck, sucking a light bruise there as he kept pumping into her, feeling his own climax unfurling in his belly. He pulled out of her, jerking himself off the last couple strokes until he spurted onto her beautiful tummy with a satisfied moan.

 

“Goddamn, Thea.”

 

“I know. I feel the same way,” she lay there feeling boneless as Roy got up to get her a towel and then came to lay down on the bed beside her. He kissed all over her face, taking in the sight of her, sated and glistening and knowing that he was the cause of that. They would need to talk about all of this, about _them_ at some point.

 

But for now, they held each other. That simple act saying so much more than any words ever could. They slowly drifted off to sleep together for the first time since Thea came home. For the first time since each of them thought they had lost the other forever. And sleep came easily to them both.

 

***

 


End file.
